GAASAKU ONESHOOT: SANDHEART
by SoulWithoutASoulmate
Summary: A small six year old Gaara is terribly lonely.But what will happen when he meets a certain pink haired girl? GaaraxSakura


SANDHEART

**Author's note: For DA contest. They haven't even accepted it yet. Oh well. That's what you get posting something day before the deadline. I know it's short. It couldn't be any longer. But don't judge it by it's length.****Gaara and Sakura are the main characters by the way.**

In the hot desert everything struggled to survive. It was a merciless, dangerous place with predators lurking your every single move. It wasn't place for fragile humans. And yet a village stood proudly in the desert. Village were children were born to grow in cold, merciless shinobi. To faithfully serve their Kazekage and the daimyo of the Land of wind. But they also grow into compassionate, nice people or that's what they told him. That was what he so desperately tried to believe in.

That someone among all those people will love him. That someone will see a small six year old child craving for love and friendship. That someone is not going to see a monster his father placed within him. He could never understand why his father did that. Why did he condemn his own son to a loveless life? And now he called him failure a threat to everyone else. Like the bloodlust of a demon was his bloodlust. Like Shukaku's evil was evil of his soul. But it wasn't true. He was a child. Just a little child...

Like usual he was with Yashamaru. The only person in this cold world that ever showed him at least a tiny drop of love. "Don't be sad,Gaara. Someone will come you'll see. That person will heal the wounds in your heart. It will be your light in darkness you just need believe in it". "But-" "No but Gaara. If you believe enough in something it will eventually come true". But still small six year old looked sad.

A knock on the door was heard and dark figure entered the room. The dark figure both Gaara and Yashamru knew very well. His father. "Pack your stuff. We're leaving to Konoha". "Kazekage-sama are you're sure it's safe to bring him there?" Yashamaru asked worried. "It's better if I take him with me. Or else he'll make trouble here in Suna". Gaara's heart hurt at his father's words but he kept quiet and followed him. "Remember Gaara there is always light in darkness. Always" Yashamaru's voice echoed behind him.

* * *

><p>The trip to Konoha was amazing to the little child. He looked around himself in awe. It was so much different that Suna. Here they had so many beautiful tall trees and a lot of grass. It looked like heaven. He and his father stopped in front of a tall building. "Stay here until I come back. And don't make any trouble here". Gaara was left in front of building. It wasn't fair. He couldn't even see what other beautiful things this village had hidden. He stopped his train of thoughts when he heard something like a sound of faint sobbing. He walked toward the source of the sound a saw a small girl around his age crying. She was really unusual with a bright pink hair. When she heard him she shakily spoke up "Go ahead. Laugh at me like anyone else".<p>

Gaara caught a glimpse of her beautiful face and emerald eyes which were puffy from crying. "Why would I laugh?" "Because of my forehead. It big and it's so ugly". Gaara looked at her forehead. It was a bit big but it definitely wasn't ugly. "I don't think it's ugly. I think it's cute" he smiled at her and she looke at him confused. "Really?". "Really" he said. "What's your name?". "Gaara. I came here with my father from Suna". "From Suna? But my daddy says it's very far away. Why did he take you with him?". "So that I can't make any troubles in Suna. But I don't it on purpose. I don't wanna hurt anyone. It's just not my fault. It's because of the demon". He waited. Waited for her to run away in fear like everyone else did. But instead she put a hand on his shoulder and said calmly "I trust you. I'm Sakura by the way". And so the two small six year old spent hours in talking to each other bound by their sadness but also bound by the happiness they found in each other. "GAAARA!" deep voice of his father. "I have to go" he said and left but not before he gave her a small heart made of sand. "Don't forget me,Sakura". "I won't. I promise". Gaara came back to Suna with memories of pink haired girl carved into his mind. Just like Yashamru said there will always be light in darkness. All you need to do is to believe in it.

**Author's note: Review. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


End file.
